Etre à la hauteur
by sysy chan
Summary: Quand il pense a sa vie, que voit-il? Lucius parle de se qu'il ressent, car oui il a un coeur et connaît les émotions.


Etre à la hauteur

J'attends, comme toujours j'attends. Du matin que je me lève jusqu'à se que tu daigne arriver j'attends. Comme a chaque fois que tu dois venir, j'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est rien, que je la vois sans la vivre. Rien ne change.

Je me lève jour après jour,

C'est un jour ordinaire,

J'en connais déjà le cours,

Le poids d'un parcours nécessaire,

Que je dois faire,

Comme chaque jour je me réveille seul. Je sais déjà comment la journée va se passer. Narcissa va me demander des sous pour son shopping puis elle disparaîtra pour la journée entre shopping et thé chez les amies. Draco quand a lui va m'ignorer.

Parce qu'on a jamais le choix

De ses murs de sa terre,

Qui nous enferment à l'étroit,

L'étroit d'une grandeur solitaire,

Mais pour quoi faire,

Comme toujours me montrer froid et inaccessible. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mes parents m'ont élevé ainsi, ils ont choisi tout même ma femme et mon camp. Toujours seul, c'est ce qu'ils ont choisi pour moi. J'aurai voulu changer cela a leur mort mais il était trop tard, je ne sais pas comment faire autrement. Je ne sais pas être ouvert.

Etre à la hauteur

De ce qu'on vous demande,

Ce que les autres attendent,

Et surmonter sa peur

D'être à la hauteur

Du commun des mortels,

Pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel,

Et avoir a cœur

D'être à la hauteur

Tout le monde me regarde, on m'envie ou l'on me montre du doigt comme le grand méchant loup. Mais on parle quand même de moi. De toute manière c'est ce que les autres attendent de moi. Avant c'étaient mes parents qui l'attendait de moi, maintenant c'est le monde entier. Peur d'être seul, peur des autres, de ce qu'ils pensent mais rester sur le piédestal ou certains m'ont mis.

C'est un devoir quotidien,

Un costume qu'il faut mettre

Pour un rôle qui mène à rien

Mais faut-il s'y soumettre,

Jusqu'à la fin

Tout les matins, comme un rôle dans lequel je rentre, comme un masque que je ne peux pas enlever en public ni même devant ma « famille ». Dois-je pour eux, cette femme frivole et se fils ingrat, dois-je rester ainsi pour toujours ? Dois-je oublier mes attentes, mes rêves qui ne se sont pas encore éteins ? Dois-je le laisser lui dans se quotidiens cacher alors qu'il mérite le meilleur.

Etre à la hauteur

De ce qu'on vous demande,

Ce que les autres attendent,

Et surmonter sa peur

D'être à la hauteur

Du commun des mortels,

Pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel,

Et avoir a cœur

D'être à la hauteur

D'être à la hauteur

Cette peur qui me pousse à rester dans se rôle, dans cette vie que je déteste, que j'exècre. Mais je la surmonterais un jour cette peur et je serais libre. Libre d'être ce que je suis.

Etre à la hauteur

Sans jamais en descendre

Et ne pas se défendre

De vouloir en vainqueur

D'être à la hauteur

Autrement que mortel,

Enfin ne plus répondre à l'appel,

Ne plus avoir peur

D'être à la hauteur

Mais quand tu arrive, alors là j'envoie tout valser. Quand tu viens me rejoindre la je n'ai plus peur, je ne me pose plus de question. Dans tes bras je ne suis plus froid, je ne suis plus ce qu'ils voient. Et je sais qu'autre chose existe.

Etre à la hauteur

De ce qu'on vous demande,

Ce que les autres attendent,

Et surmonter sa peur

D'être à la hauteur

Du commun des mortels,

Pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel,

Et avoir a cœur

D'être à la hauteur

D'être à la hauteur

Deux bras m'enlacent enfin. Et la seule question que je me pose c'est si enfin j'aurais le courage de te demander de partir ensemble, d'oublier d'être à la hauteur pour le reste de nos vies. Rester ensemble, être juste nous même. Oublier Voldemort et nos vies, et se reconstruire ailleurs une vie meilleure.

Sévérus me regarde dans les yeux, a-t-il compris ? Le brun prend le blond par la main, l'amène prés du lit. Ils s'enlacent. Au matin ne reste rien dans la chambre, plus aucune trace du passage de ces deux personnes. La chambre est impeccable et à son travail Lucius pense alors que la journée ne fait que commencer. Il n'a pas eu le cran de lui demandé. Peut être demain sera-t-il différend ?

FIN


End file.
